hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Maynard John
Maynard John was an assassin employed by the Franchise sent to eliminate Agent 47. He appeared as a target in the mission A Dance with the Devil. Background Early life Maynard John was born in 1964. At some point during his life, he became a career contract killer and, eventually, was employed by the contract-killing agency known as the Franchise. ''Hitman: Blood Money During the mission A Dance with the Devil he posed as the bartender at the Hell party at the Shark Club. He and Eve were sent to kill 47 by orders of the Franchise. Maynard was killed after challenging 47 to a duel within one of the club's sound proof storage rooms, which was aptly marked "Torture Chamber." Appearance Maynard has white hair and wears a "Satanic" version of the Priest's costume with white gloves. His face is entirely covered by his devil mask. He appears to have yellow eyes, though this may be coloration of the suit itself over the eyes. His disguise cannot be worn by the player. Personality According to his ICA profile, Maynard John is a professional and efficient assassin, but "his love of the theatrical makes his job more complicated than it has to be." Upon seeing 47 he will make his presence known and challenge him to a duel in the soundproof storage room. He talks to 47 in a condescending and arrogant manner, continuously referencing 47's inferiority due to the fact he is a clone - though he apparently has some kind of respect for 47, as he decides to challenge him instead of outright killing him, even though he knows he can "play dirty" and set a deadly trap for 47 by doing this. He considers his "mutant adversary" as either "the best" or "the second best" assassin in the world. Gallery john.jpg|The original concept art for Maynard John. Maynard_John.jpg|Maynard John pretending to be a barman. maynard_2.png|In-game image of Maynard John. Maynard-In game cinematic render.png|Promotional render of Maynard John. Maynard John Alternate Image.jpg|Alternate concept art of Maynard John holding a Heckler & Koch G-11. Trivia * He sometimes watches Vaana Ketlyn's performance. * He poses as the bartender at the Hell party. Considering he probably has no drink mixing experience, his drinks are terrible and cause one guest to leave the party for the garage, vomit and talk about how lousy the bartender is at doing his job. Also, several other guests can be overheard complaining about their drinks. * For whatever strange reason, even if 47 has already killed Vaana Ketlyn before talking to him (regardless of the method by which he did so), Ketlyn can still be seen in the background of their conversation performing her pyrotechnics routine. * On Professional difficulty level, Maynard and Eve will still be displayed on the map despite being represented by civilian markers until the laptop at the top floor (Heaven Party) is inspected, while other civilians are not. * His weapon of choice in the duel is an MP5, though in one concept art he is equipped with the G11 rifle, which doesn't appear in the game. * Regardless of 47's disguise, Maynard will instantly recognize him, this applies to Eve as well. * Before the duel, he can be killed with only a couple pistol bullets, whereas during the duel it takes about 9 to 10 torso shots from the silverballers or MP7 to kill him. Possibly he wears a ballistic vest for the duel. The easiest way to kill him is to use Eve's stilleto as a projectile while nobody is looking, aim for the head to make sure you get the kill. * It is possible, albeit difficult to skip the duel and kill Maynard silently through the use of glitches and/or good timing. There are a few ways to do so: ** The first way is to get to the back area of the Hell Party in 47's suit, before luring Maynard there by letting him see 47. He will run after 47 and tell him to leave. ** The second way is to shoot Maynard through the door leading to the back area. He will die behind the counter, and amusingly enough, his body will never be found. ** The third way is to keep your distance from him and other NPCs before throwing Eve's stiletto on his head. If done right, nobody will know what happened and again, he will die behind the counter. ** The fourth and easiest way is to simply walk up to Maynard to trigger the cutscene. Wait until he stops at the Torture Chamber entrance, then equip the coin, press and hold the drop key. This will allow you to enter the Torture Chamber without starting the duel. Enter the Torture Chamber and shoot Maynard once. This will lure him further into the room, where you can quietly take him out. * The mask worn by Maynard can be found in ''Hitman: Absolution in the mission The King of Chinatown. * His suit appears to be the same as the Priest outfit in Till Death Do Us Part, just recolored and with the cross upside down. *In his promotional image he is seen wielding a golden 1911 with pearl grips which he never uses in game. **The weapon is similar to the 1911's used by Alexander Leland Cayne and Mark Parchezzi III although their guns are black with pearl grips. *A famous ballad by German novelist Theodor Fontane is called "John Maynard". ru: Мейнард Джон Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:The Franchise Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters